New Horizons
by starfruit06
Summary: Jack and Elli make a decision that changes their lives. A decision that allows them to move forward into the future...together. Takes place one year after WitM
1. One Winter's Night

Anime: Finally, I've written the first chapter of the sequel to Whispers in the Moonlight! Yeah! Sorry it's taken me so long! Anyways, hope you enjoy the first chapter of New Horizons  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon. Natsume does, so there.  
  
***  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It's snowing.  
  
I watch the snow float down from the sky, each individual flake making circular paths to the ground. I press my fingers against the glass window of the Clinic's reception room, and peer into the darkness. I look at the clock hanging above the fish tank that was donated to the clinic last summer. It was only 5:56 p.m. I sighed.  
  
I prepare to leave the clinic, putting on my coat and gloves. I feed the fish, watching them swim to the surface to nibble at the tiny flakes. I put away the books and magazines scattered across my desk, making it a neat as possible. I log out of my computer and sit in my revolving chair. I lean back in it, rolling back and forth.  
  
"Getting impatient, Elli?" said Doc, sticking his head out of his office. I cease rolling around, and frown at him. "Don't worry," He smiles. "He'll be here soon."  
  
I look at the clock. 5:59. "Argh!" I sigh in exasperation. I look up, counting the holes in the ceiling. The church bells tolled solemnly, when I counted to twenty-six. I hear the tiny bell attached to the entrance of the Clinic ring softly. I look up.  
  
Rubbing his hands from the cold, Jack smiles at me. "Did I keep you waiting long?"  
  
I walk up to him and wrap my arms around his waist. "No, you're right on time as always."  
  
"Liar." Doc leaned against the doorway of his office, looking at a medical report. "She's been stir-crazy for the last ten minutes waiting for you."  
  
"Really now?" Jack looked down at me, while I glared at Doc, who was smirking at me. "I suppose I'll have to make it up to her." I look up at Jack, who kisses me softly, catching me by surprise. I close my eyes, bringing my hands up to warm his cold cheeks.  
  
Doc coughs loudly. I open my eyes and I see Doc shift his weight uncomfortably. I part from Jack's lips and place my hand in his. We bid Doc goodnight and we walk out of the Clinic and down the street into the dark winter night.  
  
~~~  
  
I watched the two of them disappear into the inky blackness of the night. I go into my office and put away the medical files and reports strewn across my desk. I walk towards Elli's desk to turn off the lights, when a flash of silver catches my eye. I turn and I see the silver picture frame that Gray gave Elli for her birthday propped up against her desk.  
  
It was the picture taken during Jack's birthday party at the Inn last month. Everyone in town squeezed into the picture, making goofy or serious faces at the camera. Jack and Elli were seated in the front, bits of chocolate cake smeared across their faces. Popuri and Kai were seated next to them, while their 11-month-old son, David, squirming in Rick's arms. Leaning against Rick was Karen, his fiancée. They were recently engaged and planning to get married next summer. Next to Jack were Cliff, Ann, and their month old son, Hunter. Behind Jack and Elli were Gray and a pregnant Mary, who was scheduled to give birth next week. Stu and May were fighting over the last piece of cake, while everyone else smiled in the background. I saw myself standing next to Pastor Carter, who was uncharacteristically giving a peace sign to the camera. I smiled for once, but only for Elli's sake.  
  
***  
  
"Everyone smile!" Kano said to the squirming crowd. "Hey," Kano looked up. "Doc isn't smiling." Groans could be heard, seeing as they wanted the picture to be taken immediately.  
  
Elli looked up at me and smiled. "Smile Doc!" Seeing her smile so brightly and chocolate smeared across her face, I couldn't help but smile. I looked up, the camera flashed. It was over.  
  
***  
  
I smiled at the memory, but immediately frowned when my eyes fell upon Jack and Elli. The image of them sharing a kiss flashed in my mind. I looked at the photo again. I wanted to turn it away, directing their smiles in another direction. But I couldn't bring myself to do it. I was powerless against her smiling face.  
  
I sighed, as I turned of the lights and walked up the stairs to my apartment. 'Even though they've been together for almost a year,' I thought to myself. 'I'm never going to get used to seeing them walk hand in hand down the street.' I turned the knob of the apartment door, shut it behind me, and decided to make dinner.  
  
~~~  
  
Elli and I walked down the cobblestone street, hand in hand, talking about the events that happened to us during the day. Elli was telling me how she and Doc had to treat Karen for several scratches on her face that were caused by a very upset chicken.  
  
Apparently, Karen was gathering eggs and tried to get one of Polly's, a chicken who was known to peck the living daylights out of her opponents at the Chicken Sumo Festival. Defending her title and being protective of her eggs, Polly flew at Karen and pecked her until she ran out of the chicken coop. Karen and the remaining eggs in her basket, ran over to Rick, who was bringing Lilia her lunch. The two of them then came to the Clinic to buy Lilia some bodegizer and to have the scratches on Karen's face treated.  
  
"And while I was applying disinfectant to Karen's face, Rick kept saying to Doc how it was Karen's fault that she got scratched because she scared Polly. Then Karen tells Rick that she didn't scare Polly but was only trying to collect her eggs. Then Doc comes into the conversation and says that Karen might have ruffled Polly's feathers the wrong way and she got irritated causing her to lash out at Karen. When Karen heard Doc say that, she looked like she got her feathers ruffled and was prepared to lash out at Doc until she chased him out of the Clinic!"  
  
I chuckle at Elli's remark, recalling Karen's death stares. "Something similar to that happened to me today. One of the harvest sprites, Chef, was brushing Fluffy this afternoon. I guess he tugged at a knot in her fleece too hard, cause the moment he did, she bolted out of the barn, taking Chef along with her. Luckily, I just walked out of the house when I saw Fluffy dash into the snow with Chef in tow. I nearly froze my legs off, chasing her through the snow. She would have run all the way to the top off Mother's Hill, if she didn't slip on the fish pond."  
  
"Oh, is she alright?" Elli asked.  
  
"She's fine, but it's Chef I'm worried about. Poor little guy, scared out of his wits. Took me a while to calm him down."  
  
"Same for Fluffy. She must have been scared to death."  
  
"Didn't seem like it. She immediately calmed down when I gave her some fodder."  
  
"Are you sure? Maybe she bruised one of her legs when she slipped on the pond?"  
  
"I checked to see if she did bruise herself. But no, she's okay. In fact, after I gave her the fodder, she skipped over to her pen and took a nap, as if nothing happened at all."  
  
"Well, she might not be physically injured, but she could be traumatized for life from that incident!"  
  
"Then what do you want me to do Elle? Take her to the nearest sheep psychiatrist, so she can sit on the squeaky leather couch and bleat her traumatizing experience?" Jack smirked at Elli.  
  
"Jack Parish! Are you mocking me?" Elli scowled at him.  
  
"Nope." Jack said, trying to keep a straight face. Stopping in front of Mayor Thomas's house, he burst out laughing.  
  
Elli let go of Jack's hand and placed her hands on her hips. "What's so funny?"  
  
Jack stopped laughing. Giving her a goofy smile, he wrapped his arms around Elli, holding her close. "I just think it's cute to see you get worked up over a sheep."  
  
Elli looked at Jack in disbelief. Didn't he care about the welfare of his animals?  
  
"I know what you're thinking and yes, I do care about the welfare of my animals. But Fluff is feeling just fine. She's a very happy and healthy sheep. There's no sense in worrying over someone who is doing well." He placed a loose strand of Elli's hair behind her ear. "Like with Stu. You don't mollycoddle him when he trips and falls. You pick him up, make sure he's okay, and warn him to be more careful, hoping that he'll learn not to be so reckless."  
  
Elli sighed in defeat. Jack did have a point.  
  
"But I'm glad that you're concern about Fluff." Jack gently pressed his forehead against Elli's. "It shows that you care greatly about animals, which is a good thing considering......" Jack trailed off.  
  
"Considering what?" Elli asked Jack.  
  
"Nothing." Jack said.  
  
Elli pleaded. "Tell me."  
  
Jack shook his head. "Nope."  
  
Elli pouted slightly. "Why not?"  
  
Jack closed his eyes and smiled. "Secret."  
  
"I don't like secrets." Elli said.  
  
"I know." Jack replied.  
  
"Will I ever know what this secret is?" Elli asked.  
  
"Yes, but not right now. You're gonna have to be a good girl and wait patiently until then." Jack wagged his finger at Elli playfully, like a parent telling his or her child not to have a cookie until after dinner.  
  
"Yes sir." Elli lightheartedly replied back, giving Jack a mock salute.  
  
Suddenly, Jack picked Elli up. Elli gasped, surprised that her feet were no longer on solid ground, but began to giggle when Jack spun her around. After a few spins, Jack set her back down, enveloping her in a crushing bear hug. Elli held on to him just as tight, while the two of them swayed side to side.  
  
Loosening his hold on Elli, Jack bent down and whispered, "Elli."  
  
"Hmm?" She replied absentmindedly, enjoying the warmth from Jack's embrace.  
  
"I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sure, go right ahead." Elli said.  
  
With his right arm still wrapped around Elli, Jack reached into the left pocket of his jeans. Elli's eyes widened. 'What could it be?' She thought.  
  
"Elli, will you-"  
  
"Will you guys quite making lovely faces at each other and come inside? I'm hungry!" Stu yelled from the doorway of Elli's house.  
  
Elli gave a frustrated shout. "Stu!"  
  
"What? Did I ruin the "mood" for you? Was he about to look deeply into your eyes and kiss you?" Stu teased.  
  
"I'll get you!" Elli threatened, chasing Stu inside.  
  
Jack chuckled at the two siblings. 'Looks like I'll have to ask her later.' He thought feeling a bit disappointed as he walked into the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
***  
  
Anime: So what do you think? Any good? I welcome criticism, but no flames. Don't like, don't read. Better go, must do geometry homework. *shudders* Ciao!  
  
Make an author's day Read and review! 


	2. Unexpected proposals

Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long for me to post this chapter up. Writer's block is a pain in the arse...  
  
I'm not too fond the way this chapter turned out, but hopefully you guys will like it. So after..four months (yeesh, I'm getting lazy) , here's chapter 2 of 'New Horizons' ....

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
Stu ran into the living room, with Elli hot on his heels. He quickly dove under the sofa, a favorite hiding spot of his at times like these. But over time, Elli learned the best way to flush Stu out from his hiding spot. Giving a dramatic sigh, Elli fell onto the couch her body sprawled across it.  
  
Elli knew that it was easy for Stu to crawl under the sofa, but it was somewhat difficult to get out considering that the only way Stu could slide his body out from underneath the sofa was to lift it several inches. So by lying on the sofa and knowing that Stu could barely lift anything more than 50 lbs, Elli effectively prevented her brother from escaping. Thus, forcing Stu to comply with his sister's demands in order to Stu squeaked loudly when he felt Elli's weight pressed against the couch. "Elli!" He whined. "Get off!"  
  
"Not gonna do it." Elli sang.  
  
"Elli, you're crushing me!" Stu whined some more.  
  
"Nope." Elli shook her head, knowing that Stu was perfectly fine and that he was trying to use her motherly instincts against her so she would get off the couch and check to see if he was okay. Jack greeted Granny Ellen, who was stirring the contents of a medium sized pasta pot, with a peck on the cheek. He walked over to the living room and watched the scene in amusement.  
  
Stu peaked out from underneath the couch and saw Jack's feet. "Jack! Help me!" Stu begged him, wanting to get out from underneath the couch and have dinner.  
  
Giving Elli a lopsided grin, Jack picked her up from the couch and carried her over to the dinner table. "Jack!" Elli struggled in his arms. "Put me down!"  
  
"As you wish my lady." Jack placed her back on solid ground, while Stu made his escape from his couchy prison.  
  
"Thanks Jack!" Stu grinned, then sticking his tongue out at Elli, who stuck her tongue out in reply.  
  
"That's enough bickering children," Ellen reprimanded them, scooping the pasta into a large bowl. "Now, can you set the table so we can have dinner?" Elli and Stu complied with their grandmother's request and proceeded to set the table. After the plates were set, everyone sat at their respective seats around the table, and said grace. When they were finished, they began to eat.  
  
"Glad to get out of school, Stu?" Jack asked him before taking a bite out of his garlic bread.  
  
Stu nodded his head energetically. "Yep! I just wish it was summer though, then I wouldn't have to come back for another two months," he sighed, poking around his pasta with his fork. Stu and May walked from Mineral Town to Forget-Me-Not Valley, where the nearest school for miles was located. It was located on the other side of Moon Mountain, very close to its base.  
  
"You're not giving Miss Nami a hard time are you?" Elli asked Stu.  
  
"No." He quickly replied.  
  
"Did she assign you any homework?"  
  
"Yes." He groaned, remembering his assignments. Stu quickly changed the subject. "Jack, what were you going to ask Elli before I barged in?" Jack nearly choked on the glass of water he was drinking.  
  
"How do you know about that?" Jack asked, after coughing several times.  
  
"I was standing outside for about five minutes before I called you guys inside. So what were you going to ask her?" Stu asked curiously. Elli and Ellen stared intently at Jack; also curious as to what Jack was planning to ask Elli.  
  
"Eh, I was planning to do this when we got to dessert but I suppose now's a good time." Jack said, before standing up from his seat and going down on one knee in front of Elli. Elli's eyes widened as he took her hands in his.  
  
"Elli," Jack gazed upon her lovingly.  
  
Elli's heart beat rapidly, preparing to fling itself out of her chest cavity and do a tap dance on the dinner table.  
  
"Will you,"  
  
"Yes?" She asked meekly, her heart beating faster and faster in anticipation.  
  
"Come home with me this Christmas to meet my family?" Jack blurted out, anxiously awaiting her answer.  
  
"Oh," Elli said quietly, her heart returning to it's normal pace. "Oh...Of course I will. I'd love to meet your family." She gave a cheerful smile; trying to conceal the disappointment she felt when Jack did not ask her the question she was hoping for.  
  
However unknown to Elli, Jack did notice. But before he could say anything, Stu let out a loud groan. "Man! And I thought you were going to ask her to marry you!" He jabbed at his pasta, dicing it up into tiny pieces.  
  
"To be honest I thought so too." Ellen confessed, continuing to eat her pasta.  
  
Elli gave a nervous laugh, as she entwined her fingers with Jack's. "Marriage, right..." She whispered, her eyes shielded by her shaggy brown bangs.  
  
"Elle," Jack started, but was immediately cut off by Elli.  
  
"When are we leaving?" Elli said, looking up at Jack, once again trying to hide her disappointment with a bright smile.  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Elli's eyes nearly popped out of her head when he told her the day of their departure.  
  
"T-Tomorrow?" She stammered. "But I have to tell Doc that I'll bet taking a few days off from the clinic-"  
  
"Done. I told him when I came in for my checkup." Jack stood up and sat down on his chair, his hands still entwined with Elli's.  
  
"What about Stu and Grandma?"  
  
"Oh, they're coming with us. That is if you don't mind leaving in such a short notice." Jack said to Ellen and Stu.  
  
"Let's go Granny!" Stu said energetically. "I've always wanted to go to the city!"  
  
"I suppose a trip away from Mineral Town will do us some good. It's been ages since I last went on vacation. It was with your grandfather and we went to a hot springs resort. It was wonderful." Ellen sighed wistfully, remembering the time she spent with her deceased husband.  
  
"What about the farm?" Elli asked Jack.  
  
"The harvest sprites agreed to take care of the farm while we're away." Jack replied.  
  
"Been planning this for weeks huh?" Elli asked him, arching her eyebrows.  
  
"Yep, took me forever to get this organized, whisking you and your family away to my parents' place for Christmas." Jack grinned. "Yep, just waiting for you to say yes."  
  
Elli sighed in defeat. He was prepared. "Fine, we'll go tomorrow. How long will we be gone?"  
  
"About a week." Jack grinned. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "Don't worry," He whispered, "You'll get your wish soon enough."  
  
Leaning back into his chair, Jack released Elli's hands and resumed eating dinner, leaving Elli with a confused expression on her face. 'Wish?' She thought, but immediately brushed it aside and continued to eat her dinner. 'Tomorrow, I'm going to Nagasaki to meet Jack's family.' Elli soon joined in the discussion about the upcoming trip.  
  
'Wonder if they'll like me.' Elli thought, as she helped her grandmother with dessert.

* * *

"I can't believe you're going to meet Jack's parents. Nagasaki, wow!" Popuri exclaimed, sitting down on Elli's bed, feeding David his bottle.  
  
"You've been to the city Popuri. It's not a big deal." Elli shrugged, as she opened her dresser and threw several sets of clothing into her suitcase.  
  
"Not a big deal?" Popuri stared at her friend. "Elle, Jack's taking you and your family to the largest city in the area, AND" Popuri emphasized, "He's taking you to meet parents! Why do you think he's gonna take you all the way from Mineral Town to meet his parents?" She asked her friend; impatient that she couldn't see the importance of the trip she was taking.  
  
Elli paused in her clothes throwing and turned to face her friend. Jack's words from the previous night echoed through her mind. 'You'll get your wish soon.' She immediately shook her head. "No," She told Popuri.  
  
Popuri nodded energetically. "Yes! He's going to propose! Taking you to meet his parents, that's the biggest step in any couple's relationship, which eventually leads up to marriage! Why can't you see that?"  
  
"Because I don't want to set myself up for a huge disappointment." Elli snapped at her friend. "Sorry," Elli apologized as she began to fold the clothes she had carelessly tossed into her suitcase. A moment of silence passed between the two friends, the only sounds heard were of David drinking his milk and of Elli packing. "I thought he was going to propose last night." Elli said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Really?" Popuri said, raising her eyebrows in interest.  
  
"He got down on one knee, and for a spilt second, I thought he was going to whip out a diamond ring and ask me to marry him." Elli said, closing her suitcase. Setting it on the floor, Elli plopped down next to Popuri. "As you can see," Elli held out her ringless hand, "He didn't." Propping her elbows on her knees, Elli cradled her head in her hands and sighed.  
  
"But meeting his family is still a good thing, right?" Popuri asked, trying to make her friend feel somewhat better.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Elli said, a small smile creeping on her features. "Do you think they'll like me?" She sat upright, turning to face Popuri.  
  
"I'm sure they'll love you just as much as Jack and I do." Popuri grinned, seeing Elli turn a bright shade of pink upon hearing Jack's name. "What? You know he does."  
  
"I know, it's just..." Elli trailed off, a dreamy expression appearing on her face as she looked at a familiar music box that sat on her dresser, recalling the events that occurred during a particular night that Elli held dear to her heart. "I guess I still can't get over the fact that he loves me. Nothing like this has ever happened to me." Popuri nodded her head, knowing that her best friend had the worst kind of luck when it came to love. "This year has been so...amazing." She thought about Jack's frequent visits to the clinic, the romantic dinners, the moonlit strolls along the beach and the occasional water fight that went with it, and the cooking fiascos that resulted when Jack gave Elli cooking lessons. She also thought about constant affection they showed to one another, frequently giving each other hugs and kisses. She thought about the friendly banter passed between them, finding interest in talking about the most mundane things such as vegetables, to figuring out life's greatest mysteries such as to why butter is yellow. She thought how conversation was sometimes not needed, and just being in each other's presence was enough. She thought about sweetness of his kisses, the warmth in his touch, and the security she felt in his embrace.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Elli?" Popuri said, after placing David's empty bottle on the dresser. "Come in Elli, do you read over?" Popuri snapped her fingers in front of her dazed friend.  
  
"Eh?" Elli blinked, seeing Popuri's fingers snapping in front of her, drifting away from her thoughts of Jack.  
  
"Thinking about your loverboy weren't ya?" Popuri smirked, knowing the dazed look on Elli's face very well. Her brother had one just like it whenever he thought about Karen.  
  
"Yes," Elli answered with a bemused smile.  
  
"So, has he given any hints that he might propose?" Popuri asked, gently patting David's back.  
  
"Can't give that up can you?"  
  
"Nope, it's my job to be nosy." Popuri said, as David gave a loud burp.  
  
"Well if you insist, he did say I'll get my wish soon." Popuri squealed upon hearing this.  
  
"See? I told you, didn't I, didn't I? He's going to propose!" She sang. "Cause your fondest wish is-"  
  
"To get married." Elli replied. "But he's not going to propose."  
  
Popuri tugged her hair in exasperation. "Why not? All the signs are there!"  
  
"I don't know. I just have this odd feeling telling me that it's not going to happen. Women's intuition." Elli suggested.  
  
"Well, screw intuition! You're going to have an engagement ring on your finger the next time I'll see you, I just know it!"  
  
"Are not." Elli retorted.  
  
"Are too." Popuri shot back.  
  
"Are not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Are not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Can you guys finish up arguing? Jack's here." Stu stuck his head into Elli's room and left to get his stuff.  
  
"Wanna settle this the old-fashioned way?" Popuri asked Elli.  
  
"Let's." Elli agreed. "So if Jack doesn't propose, you'll dress up in a chicken suit and do the chicken dance in front of everyone in Rose Square. Right?"  
  
"Right," Popuri agreed. "And if Jack does propose to you...then I get to be your wedding planner."  
  
Elli shivered at the thought of pink satin bows and frilly lace, but she agreed to Popuri's proposition. They shook hands and did the sacred chicken dance to make the bet legal between them. Elli pulled on her coat and grabbed her suitcase and her backpack that she packed earlier that morning. "Be there to send us off?" She asked, opening the bedroom door.  
  
"Of course," Popuri replied, putting on hers and David's jackets.  
  
Jack, Elli and the rest of their party, made their way to the beach, where they were greeted by their friends, who wanted to wish them a safe trip.  
  
"I promise I'll get you something while I'm in Nagasaki, okay May?" Stu said to his friend, who was slightly saddened that he was leaving.  
  
"Okay," She replied, tugging one of her braids.  
  
"Be sure to give us a ring when you guys arrive in Nagasaki," Ann told Jack and Elli, cradling a sleeping Hunter in her arms.  
  
"And bring back presents!" Cliff added, but was immediately smacked on the back of his head by Ann. "Aw, c'mon Ann, I was just joking..."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll come back with tons of gifts. Still need to do Christmas shopping." Jack said to Cliff, who was rubbing the back of his now slightly sore head.  
  
"Jack, the ferry's here," Elli pointed to the ship that had just arrived at the dock. "Time to go."  
  
"Oh, we're not going on the ferry." Jack said offhandedly.  
  
A confused look appeared on Elli's face. "Then how are we supposed to- " But before Elli could finish her question, she was cut off by the sound of a helicopter that was approaching Mineral Town. The helicopter zoomed past the beach and landed in the center of Rose Square, attracting several residents out of their homes to see what was going on.  
  
"That's what we're going on." Jack said to Elli, her jaw dropping at the information just given to her. "Let's go, we have to hurry," Jack said, leading a stunned Elli and the rest of their party towards the village square.  
  
"Okay Stu, you first!" Jack yelled over the roar of the helicopter, opening the passenger door.  
  
"Cool!" Stu exclaimed as he jumped inside the passenger compartment, strapping himself in the nearest seat.  
  
"Jack, what about our stuff?" Elli yelled as she went inside the cabin, noticing the lack of space for their luggage.  
  
"Don't worry about it. Matt over there is going to take it to Nagasaki for us," Jack pointed to a man driving a speedboat that had just pulled in to port. "Excuse me, Ellen," Jack said as he picked her up from her wheelchair and brought her to Elli, who helped her get to her seat. "I'll explain everything after we take off," Jack yelled, handing Ellen's folded- up wheelchair to Elli. After slamming the passenger door shut, Jack gave a friendly wave to the crowd before entering the right side of the cockpit. After the cockpit door was closed, the helicopter rose off the ground by many feet and flew towards the mainland, its destination, Nagasaki.

* * *

So there you have it, our main charas shipped off to Nagasaki in a helicopter where Elli is going to meet Jack's parents. Fun...Here's hoping I get the next chapter out really soon...Damn you writer's block! Anyways, I'll do reviewer shout-outs next chapter since I have to go clean the bathroom....eh...twitch Bai-bai... 


End file.
